gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlocks Revenge
Warlocks Revenge is a guild lead by Matthew Fireskull. It is a war guild led on the idea "Fight to Win". Left Sadly after SOMEONE'S acts of Kicking out our members, and not able to rebuild, on September 27, 2010 I left the guild. Note: The guild was alive for 7 days. Guild lockdown On Sat, September 25, 2010. I found out half of my guild members are gone. The thing is, only my officers are left in guild. All of the members and veterans are no longer in guild. And ONLY a officer can kick people out. For the next two (2) weeks the guild will be on lockdown. No new members may join. Any members that do join will be kicked out. If anyone uses the invite code they will be kicked out. Any of my old members who were (maybe) kicked out may rejoin during the next 2 weeks. In the meantime the guild will be on Lockdown. If you would like to join this guild please post your name below *Slappy (i'd love to be Conquistador) If you would like to join please use the invite code below! *Peter Wildsilver(im basic acsess but ill soon be unlimeted. Until the could i be then conquistadors apprentice?i also wanted to know if i should get your,the guildmasters permission to add people to the guild.When does the lockdown end?)- 2 weeks from now *George T ( Basic Now Unlimited iN A FEW ) I Have Famed Sabre Gun And Cutlass lvl 12 potions lvl 4 fishing Whereever you need me im ur man! Training Training is not easy in this guild, We start off by Shooting on command. Then we move on to Pvp battles. Note: Pvp battles will not always have prizes. After we find the champion of the Pvp battles we do Ship vs Ship battles. After that training is over for the day. Training will be almost every day. Invite Code To join the invite code is: PEHA7396 The Basic Access Pvp Battle Champion! William Darkbones, Third in Command won our guild Pvp battle. In it the members had to fight each other in Pvp the winner of a round would fight a different guild member the Champion in the end was William Darkbones. His prize his... He is Commander of the Land Forces Army, He will also represent our guild in meetings with other guilds. Event Winners Below are the people who have won guild Events *William Darkbones- Basic Access Pvp Event *Peter Wildsilver- Small SvS battle The Unlimited Access Pvp Battle Champion! On September 30, 2010 there will be a Unlimited Access Pvp Battle. The winner will be! *Commander of the Special Operations *and Forth in Command of the guild. NOTE: Matthew Fireskull WILL NOT be playing as I am already the Gm and want the other members to get to be in control of something. It will be at 5:00 Central time Upcoming Events The Unlimited Access Pvp Battle ~ September 30, 2010 5:00 Central Basic Access SvS Battle ~ October 10, 2010 12:00 Central Unlimited Access SvS Battle ~ October 20, 2010 4:30 Central Current and Past Wars *War with British Parliament ended after we found out Warhawk made it all up *War with Warhawk for warlike acts against the CTG and British Parliament *War with Slappy for warlick acts against the CTG and the British Parliament Alliances. Guild alliances. *TreasureHunter Inc. *Francis Brigade *Dark Warlordz Alliances With Pirates but not entire guilds. *Richard Goldvane *Francis Bluehawk *Jack Swordmenace Note - A pirate can be in an alliance with the guild, and can still have the guild their in to be in alliance with guild also. Ranks Guildmaster- Matthew Fireskull Second in Command- Greencloths Third in Command- William Darkbones Warlock- MUST have mastered Voodoo Staff/Voodoo Doll/Potions Spartan- MUST Have Mastered Cutlass and or Dagger Captain- Must have Mastered Sailing Trojan- Must have Mastered Cutlass and or Dagger Knight- Must have Mastered Cutlass and or Dagger and or Gun Conquistador- Must have Any RARE Sabre All of the above Rank Officer/ Commanders Witch Doctor- Must have Mastered Potions Death Doctor- Must have Mastered Voodoo Staff Voodoo Doctor- Must have Mastered Voodoo Doll Cursed Doctor- Must have Level 20 Voodoo Doll All of the above Rank Veteran/ Warlock Apprentice- Must have Level 25 Voodoo Staff/25 Voodoo Doll/ 15 Potions Spartan Apprentice- Must have level 25 cutlass and or 25 dagger Captain Apprentice- Must have level 25 Sailing Trojan Apprentice- Must have level 20 dagger and or 20 cutlass Knight Apprentice- Must have 20 cutlass 20 dagger 20 gun Conquistador Apprentice- ANY Sabre All of the above are members/Apprentices Guild theme song Run this Town by: Jay-Z, Rihanna, Kanye West Members Matthew Fireskull- Level 47~ War Commander~ War Planner~ Spartan Commander~ First in Command Slappy - Has left. Greencloths- Level 26~ Second in Command~ Knight leader~ Second War Planner~ War Commander Charles- Level 26~ Lead Conquistador~ William Darkbones~Level 12~ Third in Command~ Commander of the Land Forces Army~ War Commander Jason O'bones~ Level 14~ Apprentice Conquistador~ Erin Sword Stealer~ Level 50~ Warlock~ War Comander Peter Wildsilver~ Level 14~ Knight Conquistador Lisa Macratte~ Level 25~ Apprentice Spartan Guild News 9/27/10- I left the guild due to who ever kicked out are members and not able to rebuild. 926/10- We aren't at war with warhawk now. BREAKING NEWS Someone deleted half of our members. We have gained some of the back but guild will be on Lockdown for 2 weeks. 9/23/10- We declare war on James Warhawk for warlike acts against the Parliament and CTG. We also go to war with Slappy for the same reason. 9/22/10- We are no longer at war with the Parliament. We may go to war with Slappy 9/21/10- Slappy left the guild 9/21/10- BREAKING NEWS We are at war! With the British Parliament! 9/20/10- We got a new Second in Command Slappy also he is our first Conquistador Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:CIG Members Category:POTCO